black_featherfandomcom-20200214-history
The Nest
The Nest is a rather obscure cafe/bar/greasy spoon that Black Feather uses as a front for their operations and the name of the apartment building Corvus bought for his operations on the edges of the residential area. Above the cafe, there's a series of apartments that Corvus and the generals of Black Feather live in. The rest of the apartments in the building are used to house other less fortunate members of Black Feather or transgenic children rescued from genetic research facilities so because of the tight living spaces, living there is not ideal but because of heightened security measures, it is better than living on the streets or with other people. The top level of the building is dedicated to Black Feather operations and is restricted to Corvus, Crow, Raven, Rook and Jackdaw. This part of the Nest is seven stories high. It is difficult to get to by stairs but there is an external method of reaching the rooftops of The Nest that is more familiar to the Black Feather team. The Nest Cafe The Nest is a cafe that sells rather low end coffee, baked goods, breakfast and lunch foods because of the restrictions on food supplies that Gunnedines must abide by. The Nest is owned by Corvus or rather his false citizen identity Nikolaus Falke but the business itself is mostly run by a close associate of his who acts as a secretary or bodyguard. The Nest is rather well decorated to look like vintage cafes that were popular in the 2010s when most cafes and establishments in Gunnedin have the bare minimum of decor as good materials are hard to come by. The Nest is often frequented by elderly proles because the cafe brings them nostalgia to the days before the Plague and before Principality Day. Most of them remember the days of Corvus' solo exploits but do not recognise Corvus as the Trickster. Although Corvus likes to chat with these Gunnedines about the past, it disappoints him that they have never once attempted to rebel or join a cause to rebel since he knows that if he passed on the knowledge of Black Feather to these people, they would sell him out to NGLUS for anything. Thieves in the residential area and Black Feather members frequent The Nest too because of their relation with Corvus and Black Feather. The Nest has indoor and outdoor seating as well as balcony seating for members of Black Feather. The ground floor has the cafe area, a kitchen and a bathroom. On the first floor of the cafe which is restricted to Black Feather members, there are private rooms for conducting meetings, an open lounge room for recreation and the office for the operation of the cafe. The balcony seating which overlooks the Gunnedin Canal, is also located on the first floor. The Nest is also frequently visited by members and associates of NGLUS who are there to investigate the establishment for treasonous activity but they have never discovered anything worthwhile. The Apartments The apartments is where most of the members of Black Feather live in the form of share-housing. They span from levels 2 to 6. The apartments tend to be low end residences but they are rather comfortable to live in nevertheless since Black Feather is able to provide clean drinking water, electricity and internet to its tenants. The apartments are furnished to the tenants' liking though they tend to become messy and dirtied over time. The four generals of Black Feather share a large apartment on the 6th floor though it is rare that they use the apartment for anything other than a hideout since they are so often on duty for Black Feather. Black Feather Headquarters The entire 7th floor of the building is dedicated to the headquarters of Black Feather as well as Corvus' apartment. This includes a meeting room, an archives room, a weaponry and tools room, among other departments. Corvus likes to keep this area furnished well and modern without impeding on work matters. The 7th floor leads to the rooftop of the building where various plants are grown for food or for toxins. The rooftop is also considered part of Black Feather Headquarters and can be considered a meeting place. The rooftop makes for easy access across the canal without the need for a boat or crossing a bridge, and the rooftops of other buildings. Trivia * I was going to name this place the Crow Bar but that is too corny and played out even for this story which is supposed to be satire. I also like cafes better. * The Black Feather headquarters being seven stories high is a reference to the Counting Crows nursery rhyme. Category:Locations